Cu-Cu (EXENON)
Overview Cu-Cu is a character present in the fanfiction DRAGON BALL EXENON made by SolarSoup. He is a Primal Saiyan who was erased at the hands of the Grand Priest himself and was sent to the erasing distortion millions of years ago. He wrote the True Book of Legend along with The Dragon God, Zalama, millions of years ago as well. Although he used to be a great legendary warrior in his time, having achieved the Primal Saiyan transformation Super Saiyan 4 many years ago, his fighting will has decreased over the years and is barely on the level on Goku and Goku's friends. Appearance In his youth, Cu-Cu used to have black hair, a black beard and light teal eyes, but in the present,white hair, a white beard and the same color eyes. He wears blue armor with a blue cape and a black long-sleeve undershirt. Backstory Cu-Cu was born in the 18th Universe and had a Primal Saiyan's potential when he was born. He was of a pure heart compared to the others and joined Zalama's powerful crew. When Cu-Cu reached the age of 25, he traveled to Universe 18's main planet, Rumenis, and gathered its unique Dragon Balls, and wished for eternal knowledge. In this present, eternal knowledge is gathered from the Namekian Book of Legend. But back then, eternal knowledge was something much greater, as it was gathered from true history, everything that had occurred. After this, he met the Grand Priest, a powerful angelic being who would be able to destroy mostly everyone who disrupted his plans. The Grand Priest soon revealed himself to be evil as he destroyed most of Zalama's old crew. Cu-Cu was able to boil down his plans. After this, and with eternal knowledge, Cu-Cu and Zalama escaped and began writing the True Book of Legend. Which not only presented all the knowledge gathered from eternity, but also spoke of the truths of the Grand Priest's angelic being. The Grand Priest quickly erased and destroyed the True Book of Legend and all of its copies, and erased Zalama, Cu-Cu and his crew. These people were the first people to ever be erased in the multiverse, and once they were erased, they were sent to an unknown distortion. The unknown distortion was endless and had some peace but almost endless chaos. Once they were sent to this distortion, it was formed. A few years later, the Namekian Book of Legend was created to replace the True Book of Legend and shared less information, and Universes 13-18 were erased. Once they were erased in their entirety, they were also sent to the distortion, and the distortion increased. Soon, as each person progressively got erased, the distortion grew and grew. And once the Tournament of Power's final wish was made that said to brought back all of the Universes, Universes 13-18 were brought back with the exception of Zalama, Cu-Cu and his crew at the hands of the Grand Priest himself. This caused a strange turn in the distortion and many people were unable to escape, and this caused the distortion to grow so much that it started to invade the multiverse. Participation As in the progression of this fanfiction, Cu-Cu has been present so far in the first arc, The True Book of Legend Arc. The shortest arc and the introduction to everything that would happen in the series. However, he is to make more future appearances. Skills Cu-Cu is capable of performing several techniques and activating several transformations, those including: '''Super Saiyan - '''Cu-Cu is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. This transformation has no use to him, however, as his fighting days are over - and he only fights when importance is needed. '''Super Saiyan 4 - '''Cu-Cu is able to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. Due to his Primal Saiyan genes, and his natural Oozaru control, Cu-Cu was able to transform into a Super Saiyan 4 easily. He mostly uses this whenever he fights - rarely. '''Primal Pressure - '''Cu-Cu is able to use this move. This move is melee, as extra ki pressure is added into Cu-Cu's limbs in order to trample, blow away and deal more damage to his opponents. It can be combined with more of his moves to increase their damage. '''The Saiyan's Power - '''Cu-Cu's strongest move. While performing this move, Cu-Cu's Saiyan lineage family holograms appear behind him and an Oozaru image flickers behind him. He gains a golden aura beside him and rushes to the opponent rapidly, striking them with an extreme force. This move drains Cu-Cu's stamina and ki quite a lot. '''Legendary Striker - '''Cu-Cu's signature move. He fires an orange colored beam at the opponent by putting one hand above his head, pointing upwards and one hand next to his torso, pointing downwards. It deals moderate damage and it drains moderate ki. Traits '''Eternal Knowledge - '''Cu-Cu has Eternal Knowledge. And because he gained his Eternal knowledge from the past from true history, he knows more than the people who gain their Eternal knowledge in the present, who gain their information from the Namekian Book of Legend, which hides some information. '''Technique - '''Although he doesn't fight much - he has extreme fighting knowledge and a lot of mastery in most martial arts combat styles, allowing him to trick opponents that don't have as much experience as him. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans